The invention relates to a device for the ejection of a poultry carcass which is being moved, suspended by one leg, along a conveyor track of the type comprising two oblong outside guides which are situated at a distance from each other and each cooperate with a guide or guide surface situated at a short distance opposite them for confining between them a leg of a bird being moved along the guides by means of a pressure piece.
Devices in which poultry suspended by both legs is moved along a conveyor track of the above described type and thereby undergoes a number of processing operations in a number of successive processing stations are generally known. It is, of course, essential here for the bird to be conveyed through the processing stations actually hanging by both legs, otherwise the poultry, which undergoes many processing operations in these processing stations, is divided into parts which are unfit for further processing.
The poultry carcass is fed into the conveyor track manually or automatically. In view of the speed at which this has to take place, it is inevitable that some carcasses are going to be fed in incorrectly, so that the carcass is hanging by only one leg. It is therefore important to have a device which, immediately following the infeed, automatically removes from the conveyor track those carcasses which are hanging by only one leg. The object of the invention is to produce such a device.